Jerry Smith (C-137)
Jerry Smith is a supporting character in Rick and Morty. He is Morty and Summer's insecure father, who strongly disapproves of Rick's influence over his son. Along with this is his jeopardized marriage to his wife, Beth, whom he finds himself struggling to keep a hold of due to her close relationship with her father. He was an adman until he was fired, which became irrelevant once the world turned into Cronenbergs, where he, along with Summer, and Beth currently reside. Personality Jerry always tries to think of the best interest of the family, but his attempt to be the patriarch of the family can often be misguided by his self-centered nature. This causes him a great deal of confliction with Rick, as his father-in-law clearly has no respect for him whatsoever. Jerry can sometimes become misguided by his insecurities. He attempts to ship Rick off to a nursing home in the first episode. In the episode "Anatomy Park", Jerry has difficulty overcoming his uncomfortable feelings about his parents' relationship with Jacob, despite their happiness. Jerry frequently battles with bouts of jealousy, being constantly reminded that his marriage is on rocky terms. He tells Beth that if she ever cheats on him he will "blow his brains out" over their naked bodies. Despite Jerry's weaknesses, he has the ability to channel the inner strength to face his fears, such as directly confronting the army of Mr. Meeseeks, and fighting off the mutated Cronenbergs. The latter event which forced him to not only take charge and fight, but also gave him the confidence to finally become a man Beth became happy with. Appearance 200px|left Relationships Rick Jerry sees Rick as a horrible influence on his son Morty, and wishes to have Rick moved to a nursing home. Jerry's life is frequently affected by Rick's shenanigans, such as the intelligence enhancer Rick made for Snuffles, the Meeseeks Box, and the potion which brought about a disaterous change in the world. Rick makes Jerry feel insecure about his intelligence and his marriage, causing Jerry to overcompensate in his efforts to prove he is better than Rick. Though he's never successful. Morty Jerry loves Morty and only wishes for his success, academically and romantically. However, Jerry claims that Morty has some kind of learning disability, and tells Morty that he has to work "twice as hard" in life to keep up. Jerry tries to convince his son that he is just as intelligent as Rick, and gave his son advice about romance, despite the fact that his marriage was falling apart. Beth Jerry and Beth met in high school and had unprotected sex on prom night, resulting in Summer's conception. Afterwards, the two got married and had Morty. Their relationship is very rocky and strained, due to the fact that both of them missed out on fulfilling their dreams due to poor decision-making when they were younger. Their relationship is further strained by Beth's relationship with her father Rick and her willingness to let the family put up with his antics. Jerry seems to still love Beth quite a lot, and tries hard to keep their marriage together, but finds Rick's frequent insults about their relationship hard to ignore. Jerry does not consider Beth's profession as a horse surgeon to be all that big a deal, but tries not to mention it. If Beth were to cheat on him with someone else, Jerry stated he would commit suicide by blowing his brains out all over her naked body with the supposed lover she'd be in bed with. However, their relationship is somewhat repaired and in very good terms once a "cronenberg" like apocalypse happens. Jerry finding self-confidence within himself to fight for his family's lives and toughening up to a point that Beth becomes very attracted him. And a stressed Beth harshly criticizes Rick, and flirtatiously states a real man would stay by her side. Summer .]] Jerry and Summer do not interact very much. However, Jerry does care about Summer, and is genuinely happy that she survived the genetic disaster in "Rick Potion No. 9". In "Lawnmower Dog", Jerry and Summer spend time together arguing, and watching Snuffles slowly gain sentience. Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Lawnmower Dog" *"Anatomy Park" *"M. Night Shaym-Aliens!" *"Meeseeks and Destroy" *"Rick Potion #9" Trivia *Jerry majored in Civics in college. * He appears to be left-handed. * Jerry's car is a green 1973 Ford LTD Country Squire station wagon. Site navigation Category:Smith Family Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Jerrys Category:Humans Category:Love Interests Category:Recurring Characters